A women unknown
by Greeneyedsummer
Summary: This is my first story contiued due to tecnical dificultys. A women who is the future has to fallow her heart to show the Charmed ones that they arnt the biggest card in the deck.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I like to add that I don't own any charmed charters, and I am copywriting Arena.

The Truth

Phoebe was standing at the sink just looking out the window, when she heard Paige begin to come down the stars. Paige walked into the kitchen looking tired and sick. She smiled at Phoebe as she reached for a cup of coffee and plopped down in the closest chair.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Phoebe asked sounding concerned. She could sense that Paige had something on her chest just waiting to be let lose.

"Oh its nothing really, I just had another one of those dreams last night." This is what Phoebe had hoped she wouldn't say. For the last three months Paige had had dreams that put her in the future. This would not be so bad if these dreams weren't of Wyatt and his time of darkness. When they were told about how Wyatt's life had gone wrong by Chris they had never really imagined how bad it truly was until Paige recounted what she saw. And no matter how hard Paige tried to hide it, it was causing a rift between her and Wyatt.

"Sweetie I wish you would take that dreamless potion that Piper had Leo bring home for you; you know Gideon worked really hard to get that it for you."

"Yes I know. It's just that when I take it, I feel really weak and sick the next morning."

Phoebe was about to tell her she would have Chris go ask Piper today, when all of the sudden a portal opened it stood there for a moment the color of blue crystals when a girl about the same age as Chris stepped out. She was wearing what looked to be the battle attire of the Amazon warriors. Her hair the color of mocha grinds and her eyes an emerald so pure, except for a slight ring of brown that set of the green. Phoebe could sense the intensity radiating off of her.

Chris having the wonderful timing that he did choose to orb in at that exact moment. Seeing the newcomer, he spoke the words that were on everyone's mind.

" Who are you." He asked

" I am." the women began to answer. "The only one who knows the truth. My name is Arena and I'm from the future, the future you are all so desperately trying to change."

"But why did you come here?" Paige by this time was so use-to 'future travelers' that she could only think to see her leave again.

"I have done nothing for the last six months except to look for the answer to Wyatt's turning, and last night the answer came to me."

"But why?" Phoebe asked, "Have you come to us?"

"You my ladies, you must help me restore his future." Said Arena.

"My ladies?" Paige shrugged, "Why do you call us that."

"I call you this for it is because of you that I possess the vast powers that I do." Said she, "But I will explain this later for now we must go to Piper, she is in danger. Come my love." Arena beckoned to Chris, who stared at first but eventfully followed threw the portal.


	2. The Exscape

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or any of the charters. I am however copywriting Arena.

Please R&R

The Escape

Piper was sitting on the coach looking threw book after book hoping to find a clue when out of no where popped a portal. But where did the portal go to, where did it come from, and who was trying to get through. These questions and more ran around Pipers head. Just as she stood up to protect her self out came Phoebe, Paige, Chris and some Women she never seen before.

She had to admit that the women was beautiful and that she was slightly jealous of her well kept figure. Her clothes intrigued her though since she had never before witnessed some one from their time wearing clothes so realist. She most be from the past Piper though, the time of the Amazonian Women. Just as she was about to ask this aloud the Women was Chris stared intently at began to speak.

" We." the women said with a voice that held mystery.

"Are here for the child." The women starred down at Wyatt who was playing quietly at Pipers feet.

"No, you can not have him, Phoebe, Paige do something." Piper yelled looking frantic since she new she knew with a kind of six sense that she would not be able to blow this women up.

"Piper, honey its ok she dose not mean were going to take them." Phoebe said in a soothing voice.

" Then what do you wont with him." At this moment she scooped up Wyatt and held him close to her breast.

"My dear lady I wish no ill to your son, I have come from the future with the answer to your problems. I know what has happened to him and we need to leave hear now for every moment we stay here you and the child are in danger."

"Do you accuse my school of being hostile." Gideon jeered as he walk toward them.

"No, we accuse your school of nothing. We wish only to leave. You have no problems with that do you." The women who Piper still did not know the name of seemed to truly be hostile towards Gideon as she spoke to him.

" I can only say that you are endangering young Wyatt if you chose to leave." His face was riddled with anger.

Piper seemed to be contemplating his words, as if thinking he might be right. Phoebe feeling the danger from him knew the had to go and at that moment. So she grabbed Piper by the wrist and pulled her back though the portal, they were closely followed by the rest.

Wyatt having ridden though the portal still clung close to his mother began to wail at the abrupt change. Piper began to coo to sooth him when Chris, Paige, and the mysterious women came out.

"Piper now short on temper since Wyatt was upset marched up to the women looked deeply into her eyes and said simply. "Explain now."


	3. Unbelief

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or any of the charters. I am however copywriting Arena.

Please R&R

I like to say I'm sorry for not updating sooner. It's been a busy summer!

Unbelief

Arena stood looking at the very people she would give everything for, knowing that they would not like what she had to say.

" My name is Arena and I am in your service."

Piper looked her over contemplating the quickest way to get the answers she wonted. Before she could decide to hurt this women or not she started to speak again.

" I know this must be hard but there is not much I can share with you."

The three witches glared at Chris quickly before telling her to continue.

" I guess I should start with Wyatt, he is now safe."

Chris spoke out. "That cant be I would know."

" No you wouldn't, darling. You have been cut off from the future."

" I don't think I'm that cut off, and will you stop using endearments with me."

" I'm sorry darling this must be hard for you. You know so little."

" I know more than you might think."

Piper still befuddled and losing patience decided to get answers and now. She lifted her hand to blow up the new comer figuring that she was a white lighter. But to her very surprise the women didn't blow up instead a shield of emerald light covered her and a painful shock went threw piper that sent her and Wyatt flying. Phoebe caught Wyatt in time but Piper landed hard. Arena swung around and easily picked Piper from the ground.

" My lady, are you all right?" " I am sorry."

" How did you do that?" Piper starred hard. All the witches were amazed they had seen nothing of the sort.

" I." Arena started sadly. " Am a green Witch." " I come from a line of women who had the power to gather others powers to themselves. I by now posses more than one hundred witch's powers. I can take them shortly after they have past on."

" I in fact posses your charmed powers. I gathered from my mother who was present when Wyatt's people killed the three of you. She came home and sliced her throat saying that it was prophesized that I would posses them. I was at the time only eight. I searched my whole life for the prophecy written about me. I found only one. It told me that I would one day in the past relive the world from Wyatt."

" Two years ago I came across a women who had met you at Gideon's school. She said that she believed that Gideon was involved. I looked into it, she was right. Gideon has wonted your child from the beginning.

" Let me get this." Piper began. " You wont us to believe that the future is now all of the sudden safe, and that all I had to do was leave the school." " I'm sorry but I find that hard to believe."


	4. The Past

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or any of the charters. I am however copywriting Arena. Please R&R

P.S. these ones a little confusing but bare with me it will get better.

The Past

Piper was hard pressed to believe such lies that came out of this strange clad woman. For one thing it was all too easy to just leave the school and but to kill Gideon an elder and mentor to Leo would be disastrous. To believe such a complete stranger on the pretence that they were telling the truth could not be wise.

"Look I think that you may think this is all true but I don't even know you why should I trust you about any of this? You could be some demon waiting for the moment to attack. You have already proven that we are powerless against you even with out you trying so why don't you do what you really came here for, why don't you destroy us."

"If I wonted to destroy you I would not have brought you all together and given the chance to use the power of three against me." Arena replied. "I came here to help you to fix your past so that I may have the future of my destiny."

" I don't understand." Phoebe began " If you gained your powers threw our death and the death of your mother than how can your future take place with powers."

" Your powers." Arena answered smoothly " Are not my chief powers, I posses powers beyond any other creature ever to exist. Powers that in truth could not be handled by many others; I am what you may call a deliver. I have the power to bring new life from that which there is none. My presence in the heavens is unwelcome for I am a witch not a god. I bow to you only my sisters for I have carried your burden and know its extent. It is only for your powers that I know the length of mine own and how to use them. You sisters Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are the seed in which my life sprouts from. I come from the love that you behold for each other. My love for you should be equal but at last it can not be for Piper has given me a gift that none can replace. I am to the world what you are now to me and that beloved ones is part of your vast destiny.

Arena stood there watching their faces go from shock to weariness. She knew the soul truth would be to great for them but because of her love for them and her great love and passion for Chris she could no longer deny them what they sought, but this truth would come at a great cost. A cost that none of them could yet feel but it would not be long of till thy realized her greatness. She wished only that they would not be so hurt for the knowledge that there life's would never be normal and that their destiny was not yet full for filled.

Wyatt was now safe that was true Piper thought and she could now feel the udder truth in the words coming from the mouth of Arena. But in all of its vastness she did not understand how were they mother to her was it because there powers had awoken her own or was there something deep something that this woman refused to forfeit.

At that moment the room began to swirl and fill with the radiant emerald light that was solely apart of Arena. Phoebe was separated from her thoughts that were a mirror of Pipers and Paige's. She saw, as she looked to Arena a vortex standing in the space Arena previously occupied. She looked to Piper and Paige who in turn could only shrug. A blast of light again filled the room and Arena was once again in front of them. Phoebe looked around the room and since a great difference.

Paige very dazed and confused at the events looked to the door in time to see a jean clad Prue walk threw the door. She didn't scream or faint the to thing she wonted to do most she just looked at Prue and said simple. "Hello Prue welcome home."

At Paige's strange words Piper spun around to see Prue he sister now long dead walk straight towards her until she retched and hug her.

" Arena what have you done why have you taken us to the past." Piper proclaimed as she continued to watch Prue as she in turn hugged all the sisters then took Wyatt into her arms and embraced him. "And where is Chris."

Arena smiled genteelly " Don't worry Chris is fine, and we are not in the past this is now your present."

Arena then turned her back to the four sisters and opened another portal in which she left threw.


	5. True Passion

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or any of the charters. I am however copywriting Arena. Please R&R 

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to get this update out iv had a lot going on, I like to thank all you who have taken the time to review it means the world to me. Special thanks to xxxpennyxxx for the continued support and to Stableperson for your great review. And as always thanks to AngelRiona you rock dear.

True Passion

Chris starred at the women that stood before him. He new so little of her and she seem so covered in secrets, but despite all this and his better judgment he felt drawn to her. This feeling was something he had never known , he wasn't she wear it came from and to be truthful that scarred him. She stood so close yet internally distant, almost as if she wasn't truly real just a illusion his mind had created. He dared not to breath for if he disturbed the air to much she might disappear something he feared greatly. But all to soon was he assured that she was real when she slowly began to advance.

Her smell attacked his senses, a sweat mix of berries and honey and a hint of something he couldn't quite name. So close she came barley inches from him, she was only slightly shorter than barley an inch separated there eyes. So beautiful was she with her shining emeralds for eyes and lushes body he couldn't understand what she wonted with him. In her time she probably had more suitors than he liked to think of. She met his eyes then in one swift movement her lips touched his tenderly, loving his as if they had been long time lovers.

His first thought was that of shock, but that quickly turned to wonder and from nothing at all except the consuming longing to have he closer to him. He pulled her into his arms adjusting there bodies so that they were as close as possible as he slowly deeded the kiss. The urgency to go farther quickly pulled at him from all directions, but there was also a need to take it slowly and be careful with her. So he used all his restraint to slow his movements making sure that she was agreeable to each advance.

But despite his attempts she was all to agreeable and soon he found himself lifting her completely off the floor and orbeding her to his room were he quickly removed all of there clothes. Laying her on the bed he looked down at her questioning her with his eyes. To this she made her first verbal response.

"You know that I am always yours Chris why do you question it now?"

Being to enthralled with her loveliness and that fact that she wanted him as much as he wanted her to examine her words, he lowered him self to her.


	6. Together

Together

Authors note: This chapter was hard to right and I'm wondering if I'm taking this in the right direction. Please any commits and advice would be greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Arena.

Piper was unsure how to take this. Here she was standing with both her sisters and her son yet for some odd reason it felt all wrong. What was missing, and then she thought....Leo. He wasn't here and probably didn't know how to find them. She hoped he wouldn't be to worried she wouldn't want him to be afraid for them. She was just about to ask her sister Prue if she knew what was going on when all of the sudden standing right in front of her was Leo.

"Leo." Piper shrieked

"Leo, how did you find us."

"I'm not sure really. The elders told me someone had warned them of this occurrence, and they were told on this date that I would be able to find you here."

"Occurrence, Leo how could this possibly be bad. I mean were all together."

"For now you are, but Piper how long do you think this could last. You see its all to good to be true."

Piper wrapped her arms around Leo resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know Leo." She said in a weak voice.

"It's just I've never wanted anything more."

Leo reached down tilting Pipers chin so he could look directly in her eyes. Searching for what she wasn't she but she stood there holding her breath.

"Ok Piper well stay, but you must promise me that if it gets to dangerous well leave." Piper sighed with relief.

"Of course Leo I will, I don't want put any of you in danger."

At that moment Prue stepped over to Leo and Piper hading them baby Wyatt and explaining that Paige, Phoebe, and her self were going up stairs to look up a teething potion in the book. Before she could walk away though Piper grabbed her arm and pulled her into her embrace.

"I've missed you so much Prue."

"I've missed you to Piper. But don't worry everything will be fine now, were all together again."

She kissed Pipers cheek before turning and fallowing her other sisters up the stairs.

"So Prue." Paige began

" How did you end up here, cuz I really thought you know that that wasn't possible."

"I'm not really sure Paige, one minute I'm there and then I'm here and I see all of you. I'm not going to fight this, not yet anyways."

"So Paige tell me about your self, I've heard about you but never had the chance to meet you. How are you liking you powers and well life in general."

"The powers are a hit and miss kinda thing you know, some days it's really great and others it makes life difficult. I running the magic school now back home and that helps a lot, being around people you don't have to constantly lie to. It's really nice."

"But what about you Prue can you tell us anything, you know about you, well existence."

" I wish I could but its not for me to tell, some day you'll know and when that happens we can have a really long talk."

"So you don't think were going to stay like this, together."

"No I don't, I don't think this is right. That's why I ask you and Phoebe to come look at the book with me, I think something's is wrong and we need to figure it out before its to late."

"But I don't think Arena would do anything to hurt us on purpose, she really didn't seem the type."

"That might be but it could be some thing she wasn't aware of, or something could have gone wrong. But either way we have to know what were dealing with we have to protect Piper and her family. We have to."


	7. Authors Note

Authors note:

I must beg your forgiveness about my not having updated. I must say that for a while there my muse was gone and I was left with nothing fitting to write, but now my muse is back and I hope to soon shower you with wonderful updates so that you may forgive me. Until then. -) 


	8. Sorry

Sorry to say that due to the lack of reviews I am dropping this story for now, so until later. Love you all, and hey I just might take this story to AdultFanfiction under the name Windowedeyes.


End file.
